koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Toon Link
Toon Link (トゥーンリンク) is a character first introduced in The Wind Waker. He was a simple young boy who lived on an Island with his younger sister and grandmother. After the Helmaroc King abducts his sister, he ventures into the vast sea to find and rescue her. Much like Link and Young Link, Toon Link does not speak. However instead of having a Fairy companion speak for him on his behalf, his younger sister Aryll speaks for him using the Pirate's Charm. Players can unlock him by defeating him in the Hyrule Warriors Legends Adventure Mode. Character Information Personality Toon Link is a quiet, happy youth who becomes easily excited, and celebrates even the smallest of victories. Although easily startled, he is a brave soul who will do whatever it takes to protect those in need. A diligent listener, he always takes to heart the advice provided by his talking boat, the King of Red Lions. In The Wind Waker not much is known about Aryll's personality aside from her loving her brother, however Legends greatly expands upon this. She is shown to be an eternal optimist, always believing her Big Brother is capable of doing anything, even if he actually cant. Making declarations that her brother does not frighten easily, even when he is clearly afraid, and even scolding him when making mistakes. She constantly roots for him to do his best, and is more than happy to cheer him on when accomplishing anything, regardless of how big or small. Quotes All of his quotes are spoken by Aryll. *"My brother's way stronger than YOU!" *"Look out, everyone! My big brother's super strong!" *"See? I knew my big brother could do it!" *"Big Brother, you're so strong!" *"I bet no one can stand up to you, Big Brother!" *"What'd I tell you? My big brother is the strongest!" *"Wow, you and your friends are so amazing, Big Brother!" *"Big Brother, look out! The enemy is right here!" *"There's nothing you can do. You should just come home, Big Brother..." *"We did it, Big Brother! We won, we won!" Gameplay Light Sword= If Toon Link ever finds him self in the air after an attack, pressing Y''' while in the air will have him pull out a Deku Leaf and 3 hit attack string that involves shooting a Gust of wind on the third strike. Pressing '''X will have him slam his sword into the ground causing a shockwave. :X: ' Toon Link will launch himself into the air. Can be comboed with his air attacks. :'Y, X: ' Toon Link does a rising upward slash that launches himself and enemies into the air. Can be comboed with his air attacks. :'Y, Y, X: ' Toon Link does a swift sideways aerial cartwheel while swinging his sword, creating a vertical spin attack. It ends with him slamming his sword hard onto the ground creating a shockwave. :'Y, Y, Y, X: ' Toon Link uses both hands to do a wide left-to-right slash in front of him, then does a rising upwards slash to launch enemies and himself into the air. Can be comboed with his air attacks. . :'Y, Y, Y, Y, X: ' Toon Link does a spin attack as he rises into the air. Can be comboed with his air attacks. :'Y, Y, Y, Y, Y, X: ' Toon Link unleashes a continuous spin attack that lasts for several seconds. His movements can be controlled during the spin attack with the control stick. :'Y, Y, Y, Y, Y, Y, Y: ' Toon Link does 2 diagonal slashes, then a spinning slash. He then leaps up and slams his sword into the ground, followed by a wide right-to-left sweep. He then does a final mini-spin attack. :'A: Toon Link's sword glows green, and he then proceeds to perform the Hurricane Spin, a continuous spin-slash while orbiting the area in front of him in a circle. After one rotation, he then finishes with a wide horizontal slash, knocking the enemies away. He will be stunned for a short while because he will get dizzy from all the spinning in a comical manner. :Focus Spirit + A': Toon Link grips his sword with both hands as the blade begins to glow with green electricity. The blade then elongates into a much larger blade as Toon Link does an uppercut slash and launches himself into the air. He then brings the blade above his head with both hands and unleashes a downward swing hard onto the ground. :'Focus Spirit Finisher: The sword begins to shine with a green electric glow while Toon Link holds it with both hands. He then raises it skyward, unleashing a circular shockwave around him. :Weak Point Smash: Toon Link unleashes a flurry of reckless slashes in front of him with his eyes closed, before doing a final slash that sends the enemy flying. He then gets winded from all the slashing in a comedic manner. :Guarding + Back Dodge + X''': Vertical spin attack that ends with him slamming his sword hard onto the ground. (Same as his '''Y, Y, X) :Lock On + Guarding + Side Dodge + X''': When locking onto an enemy, and guarding, Toon Link gets an alternate Side Dodge animation that has him performs a rolling dodge towards his enemies at an angle. If '''X is pressed afterwards he will then perform a rising upward slash. (Same as his Y, X) Can be comboed with his air attacks. |-|Sand Wand= DLC only. :X': Toon Link summons the Spirit Train and rides around firing bombs from its cannon. Toon Link also has a special meter that allows him to extend the length of the ride depending on how full the meter is. :'Y, X': Toon Link summons two sand blocks, then has them spiral around him and slam them down to the ground. :'Y, Y''', '''X: Toon Link summons a sand block from below, then rush forward and launch the sand block forward. :Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''X: Toon Link performs a fiery charge with the Spirit Train, then has it fire a bomb. :Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y, X': Toon Link rides on the Spirit Train firing bombs. :'Y, Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y: Toon Link summons two sand blocks, sends three sand blocks forward, summons two giant sand blocks, swings a sand block around him, and finally has the Spirit Train charge forward. :A': Toon Link has the Spirit Train perform a high-speed, light-powered charge. :'Focus Spirit + A': Toon Link has the Spirit Train mow down enemies repeatedly, the final charge has it wreathed in flames. :'Focus Spirit Finisher: Toon Link summons the Spirit Train and has it perform a fiery shockwave. :Weak Point Smash: Toon Link knocks the enemy into the air, then summons a block of sand to crush them. Weapons Light Sword= |-|Sand Wand= DLC only. Badge Materials :See also: Hyrule Warriors/Badges Attack Badges= |-|Defense Badges= |-|Assist Badges= Gallery Images= Toon Link Sprite (HW).png|Adventure Mode sprite Toon Link - Spirit Train (HWL).png|The Spirit Train from the Sand Wand Moveset Toon Link Alternate Costume (HWL).png|Outset Island outfit costume Toon Link Alternate Costume 2 (HWL DLC).png|Niko re-color costume from the Master Wind Waker pack Toon Link Alternate Costume 3 (HWL DLC).png|Tarin re-color costume from the Link's Awakening pack Toon Link Alternate Costume 4 (HWL DLC).png|Engineer's Clothes re-color costume from the Phantom Hourglass and Spirit Tracks pack Aryll - HW.png|Aryll |-|Videos= トゥーンリンク プレイムービー 『ゼルダ無双 ハイラルオールスターズ』|Short sword play demo Hyrule Warriors Legends - DLC Pack 3 Trailer External Links *'Toon Link:' Zeldapedia page, Zelda Wiki page *'Aryll:' Zeldapedia page, Zelda Wiki page Category:Zelda Characters